Twisted Future
by 00 Firefly Light 00
Summary: After 2 years,Gon and Killua were going to see their other 2 bestfriends again but on their way, they stumbled to some members of the Spiders.With a flash they were suddenly transported to the future, 10 yrs. apart from their time.Will they ever get back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: First of all HxH is not and will never be mine.

* * *

**Sweets X Looking Back X The Man in Black**

It's a wonderful day, a perfect day to sit back and enjoy a cup a tea, a fine day to relax. Ah yes, a very normal day but not for some people, for yet a crazy and wild event was soon to happen.

Among the busy mass of people in the York Shin City, two young figures emerge from a candy shop and joined the massive crowd that was flooding the streets. Each of them was carrying two full paper bags of sweets.

"NEH Killua, don't you think we bought too much?" The black spiky haired boy asked his silver haired companion that was walking next to him.

"Gon! Are you serious! It's less than enough for me! I-I mean for us!." Killua exclaimed.

"Yeah but, Kurapika and Leorio are not that much fond of sweets. At least let's buy something that they would like."

"Pfft, is that a problem? If they don't like it that much then they shouldn't eat it. In fact they should bring their own food or we'll just buy the food when they're with us thus saving us the trouble in choosing." Killua suggested.

"What about these?" Gon pouted while waving the paper bags in his hands to Killua's face.

"Oh these, it's our snacks on our way to D-road garden. Then we'll just give whatever is left to them. If there will be anything left." KIllua displayed an evil grin on his pale face which only made Gon shrugged.

They walked while they ate their snacks and Killua was eating his chocolates like there's no tomorrow when he noticed Gon was too quiet. He then peeks at his face and with just one look Killua knew his best friend was daydreaming again. Gon was deep in thought and a genuine smile was plastered on his young face.

Killua sighed; this was happening a lot lately."Err, earth to Gon. Why stare at the sky, did you saw superman?" Curious whether his best friend was going crazy or the chocolates that he was eating were just too delicious

"Huh what, Oh. I was just thinking."

'Hmmm"

"It has been 2 years now since the last time we saw them. I'm really just glad were going to see each other soon."

'Two years, huh. That long but it feels just like yesterday when were all laughing together. Time really runs fast."

"Yeah, in those two years were all been busy in our own goals. Leorio, on his study to be a doctor. Kurapika on his search of his people's eyes and us in finding Ging. We have rarely contacted each other but nevertheless when we had time, it was always fun."

"All I heard from that old man was complains. Complains about how busy and how less time he had for himself, how hard studying was, how paper exam was more harder than Hunter exam, how miserable his love life is even though we all knew that he had no charms on wooing women at all."Killua's face paled when he remembered Leorio's ranting over the phone one time he decided to call him to check if he was still alive and kicking. He hadn't even said more than a hi to him since he just bursted and begun ranting non-stop until they said good bye. "Really that old man, I'll never bother to check on him again. It'll just completely ruin my day", he added.

'Don't say that. Besides after a few months he said that he had great improvements with his grades…"

"But not on girls, haha." Killua interrupted.

"…and he begun to get use to his daily routine and to the atmosphere." He continued with a slight irritation on his face because of Killua's rudeness.

"Why wouldn't he if his boring life continues to do boring things?" He said mockingly and shuddered at the thought of studying and going to school.

Gon only smirked in Killua's reaction. The thought of studying and going to school makes him shiver too. And talking about studying made him remembered a certain intelligent friend.

"Ah isn't it nice that Kurapika is concentrating in finding his clan's eyes rather than chasing the remaining spiders which is really dangerous? He said that his new boss is helping him collect the Scarlet eyes. They already have three by the way. And Senritsu and his other co-worker named Bashou are still with him." Gon said and was really happy for his friend's wise decision.

'Huh, really. that guy, I don't know what's going on his head. The Nostrad Family had financial problems due to the lost of the daughter's ability to tell the future and they had to leave the country to a place where auctions would not probably take place. So he had to resign as well as the others. Luckily for them they were immediately recruited for another bodyguard job (again) by a well known and rich family." He paused for a second while remembering the time when Kurapika actually updated them and a very detailed one about what's going on with his life which was very rare for him."But what made me really curious is why the hell his boss is helping him collect all the Scarlet eyes? I mean just one pair of it costs billions and they would only give it to a bodyguard!" Killua blurted out.

"Well he said his new boss was an old acquaintance and that he and his boss had made some sort of a deal." He tried to reason with him.

"Still, I got a feeling that there's something more than just the deal." He said with a curios tone on his voice while covering his mouth with his hand. He really got a funny feeling about this, a good one. And it might end up really good, at least for Kurapika that is.

_That Kurapika, I'll interrogate him later. Oh this is going to be fun,_ he thought.

"Hmm, I think you're right but at least he got better chances now." Gon grinned.

Finally they arrive at the train station. They bought two tickets and entered the first leaving train, as expected it was crowded. The train leaved at exactly 9:45 am and they're reunion was on 10:30 am. It would take 30 minutes for the train to reach the other station so they would still make it on time.

"Ne ne Killua, we'll be there soon. I'm so excited!" Gon eyes were gleaming of excitement.

"It's just them Gon. Why so be enthusiastic?" Killua said with a bored tone.

"Oh come on Killua It's been two years! Don't say that you didn't miss them."

"Why the hell would I miss them?...Well maybe, a little bit." Killua raised his voiced and then lowered with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"See." Gon grinned

"Well that's just because I don't have anyone to tease but you when I'm bored." Killua defended.

"I-Don't-Believe-You." He stuck his tongue."You miss them, you miss them Killua. Don't deny it."

"If you don't believe me then that's fine with me." He crossed his arms, looked away and closed his eyes but the faint blush was still on his cheeks.

"Hehe."Gon made a triumphant laugh.

"Lucky for us that we found time to visit them, cause usually we're all so busy." He added and was still grinning.

"It's Leorio's semestral break, Kurapika's day off and "we" failed yet again in locating Ging." Killua said emphasizing the word we but his eyes were still closed.

"Yeah, Isn't it great!" Gon ate another piece of chocolate bar while Killua finished the last bite of his.

Yup, he already ate every single one of sweets that could be found in his two paper bags. He then eyed Gon's paper bag which was half-filled of sweets left.

"Hey Gon. You seem having trouble finishing those, here let me help you." He raised his hand and attacked Gon's share but even before he could touch a single piece of candy or a bar of chocolate, Gon quickly put the paper bag away from his hand-grabbing-sweets.

"You already ate your entire share. This is mine and besides we should leave some for Leorio and Kurapika." He hugged the paper bag of half-filled sweets, protecting it in case Killua attacked again.

Killua pouted. "Oh don't be so selfish Gon, and they will never mind anyway." He insisted and raised both of his hands. Preparing for the second round and was determined to be successful this time.

And there they go, wrestling for the sake of chocolates and candies. Never minding the people they bump into, they still continued on. Killua was acting like a wild animal that hadn't eaten anything for days and the sweets inside the paper bag was the last precious food that could be found on earth. While Gon was desperately trying to keep it away from him, blocking every attacked that he made.

The people inside the train were starting to get annoyed. The two kids fighting over a paper bag was really irritating especially when they were making a commotion inside a crowded train, all the peoples attention was on them.

When Killua had his chance, he grabbed the paper bag at once and held it tight; he'll never give up whatever happens. Gon, equally stubborn, refused to let go and pulled it hard and so did Killua.

When the train was coming close to its stop the poor paper bag finally couldn't take it anymore and it torn apart. The candies and chocolates inside bursted out and fell on the metal floor of the train. And dew to do force when the paper bag was ruined Gon's left arm was sent flying and hit the man next to him.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." He apologized and turned around to give an apologetic look but it changed at the moment he saw the man's face.

"Now look at what you've done Gon!" Killua wined still looking at his I mean Gon's precious sweets that was scattering helplessly on the floor.

He was going to hit Gon for he was really pissed of what happened. But when he looked at him he noticed his shocked expression so he also looked at the direction where Gon was staring. His eyes bulged and his face was the same expression as Gon, surprised, shocked and nervous.

The man clad in black standing before them with a bandaged around his forehead was none other than the head of the infamous phantom group of criminals known as the Genei Ryodan or a.k.a. The Spiders, it was none other Kuroro Lucifer himself. Not far away from where he was, was also one of the Spiders, the blue haired woman called Machi who was glaring at them. That's when the staring competition begun.

The train reached its first destination and was slowing down.

"You kids should really behave around a public transportation. You are really inconveniencing all the passengers, you know that?" Kuroro lectured them with a smile.

Both of them couldn't say a thing, they could only stare at the man.

"What's the matter is there something on my face?" He asked and was still wearing a creepy smile.

At last the train stopped and when the sliding door of the train opened they did what first registered to their minds, RUN!

* * *

**It's Me:**

Hooray after 100 yrs. I've decided to finally make my first fic! So, what to say? I think first all I would like to apologize for my bad English (he, sorry about that). So is it good? Is it bad? Is it OK? Any tips? Any violent reaction? C'mon people say something (although pls. don't flame me, I'm still too young to die ., but you could always say that it's bad just say it in a very gentle and nice way that you can.) The next chapter will be longer, I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** One day…..

Me:*drinking tea and just enjoying life when* La la la

*a knock at the door*

Me: Come in, whoa*surprised*

Mysterious man: It's me Togashi

Me: Togashi! The mangaka of the famous HunterxHunter!

Togashi: That's right, the one and only. I'm here because I heard you're having a fanfic. story about HxH and you know that HxH is still on hiatus.

Me: Yes sir! I know that sir!

Togashi: And I'm here to tell you that I don't know when I will continue it so what I'm saying is that the HunterxHunter is ….

Me: *Hopes up, crosses finger* Yes, yes...

Togashi: …Is still not yours and probably will never be. So don't forget to put a disclaimer ok, bye*walks out the door*

Me: *hopes down*

**Warning: **From here on out the Characters will be OOC.

* * *

**Captured X Fight X The Blinding Light**

"What's the matter is there something on my face?" He asked and was still wearing a creepy smile.

At last the train stopped and when the sliding door of the train opened they did what first registered to their minds, RUN!

They run as fast as they can and they were such in a haste that they failed to notice the bluish threads that were hanging in their shoulders.

They'd only stop when they found themselves in some kind of ruins in the isolated part of the Yorkshin City. Observing their surroundings, looking in every direction, their bodies suddenly ached. The beads of sweat were trailing down their forehead and body. They can't even remember how long they were running.

'Do you think they'd follow us?"

"I really don't know, but just to make sure let's keep going." Killua said while cursing inwardly, _Out of all the people on the earth why them!_

Suddenly they felt a strong presence nearing them. Killua's eyes grew wide to the sudden realization and used gyo. Like what he had suspected, a nen thread was attached to their shoulders and without wasting any moment he swiftly cut it with his hand.

"Tic. Gon! Let's go now!", Killua yelled but it was too late.

Thin blue threads were enveloping their bodies. They tried to take it off away but it only resulted otherwise. Like a snake the threads wrapped them tightly binding their every move.

"Stop struggling, you'll only get hurt." They heard a threatening voice. Machi was already behind them.

"Let us go!" Gon demanded while still struggling.

."Hmm…Sorry but we cannot simply comply with your wish. We have other plans for you two, you see."Kuroro stepped in.

He scrutinized them and it seems that they have change a lot.

"I supposed you know what will happen to the two of you."

"Tic, you're going to use us as a hostage to Kurapika." Killua answered.

"That's correct. Quite a déjà vu, huh? But this time the chain user has nothing on his side to exchange with."

"Leave him alone! His finally moving on and having a peaceful life, don't ruin it again!" Gon yelled.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." He said to the young hunter.

Him, being the leader of the phantom S- ranked group of criminals who has many I mean really many hunters or avengers running after them, he could not let a threat, no matter how big or small it is, to live. Yes Kurapika a.k.a the Chain User is a threat and a big threat indeed. The only avenger who managed to kill two of his spiders and had successfully captured him, heck, even rendering him powerless. Unlike the others who are not even worthy to be called a minor threat.

The two young hunters frowned, they don't like to be put on the same situation years ago.

Kuroro picked up his phone from his pocket and begun dialing a certain number. With just a few seconds the phone was answered by a youthful voice.

"Hello Danchou!"

"Shalnark contact everyone and tell them to get to York Shin City. We'll carry the plans immediately."

"Yes Danchou,.. But may I ask why suddenly?" Shalnark asked.

"Apparently luck is on our side and we've come across our old friends here." He looked at the two which only gained a glare from them.

"Those two kids again? What a coincidence!', Shalnark said.

"Wahaha! Those two brats should really be careful!" He overheard Nobunaga laughing.

"Alright Danchou I'll contact the others." Shalnark said cheerily while trying to keep away from the laughing out load Nobunaga. Then the call ended.

When Killua and Gon felt that Machi had loosened his grip to the treads a little bit, they forcibly broke themselves free. The two spiders were caught off guard and they took advantage of it. They both jumped to different directions.

Gon was going to hit a wall with strange markings but he turned his body in mid-air so his feet would touch the wall first and then he lunged to the direction where Kuroro was standing.

"Jak Ken Guu!"Gon let out a nen punch but Kuroro evaded it effortlessly .Gon's futile attack hit the ground and made a huge hole on it.

While Killua aimed for the woman called Machi. He quickly attacked her with the electricity sparking all over his hands. She avoided his attacks but was slightly electrocuted making her paralyzed for seconds.

*Crack* Killua's hands were twitching and soon enough his nails grew long. As if he's holding a sharp knife he swung his hand to her. She tried to evade it again but she can't move her legs so she moved her upper body instead. Her left chick was cut deeply and blood was oozing down from it.

Machi threw her nen threads to him and KIllua jumped backwards to avoid it. She still couldn't move so she punched her legs to remove the numbness.

Killua walked cautiously around her like a hungry lion circling its prey. His footsteps not making a single sound and with just a whim, multiple Killuas appeared.

"Technique of the darkstep, huh. Don't under estimate me!"

She summoned many thin threads around the area. Like a butterfly caught in a spider's web, Killua's right foot was tangled. Machi pulled the thread that was connected to Killua's right foot and he was sent flying to her. She clutched her fist and gave him an uppercut straight to his stomach.

Dark red blood bursted out from his mouth. _The girl could really punch like hell_, Killua thought.

Meanwhile back to the two black haired fighting duos, after Gon made a huge hole on the ground, it was Kuroro's turn to attack.

When the gravity pulled him back he bent his knee, aiming to hit Gon's nape not so hard, only intending to knock him unconscious. If possible he wanted to capture them with few wounds only. They still need them alive and with enough energy for the interrogation. Gon sensed the incoming attack and rolled over to his right. Kuroro hit the same spot where Gon made a huge hole thus making it even deeper.

Unlike Killua, Gon attacked again quickly. He gave him multiple punches with great speed. It was so fast it would make anyone think that he had grown a thousand hands. Kuroro in the other hand block his attacks with his palm with the same speed.

"I can see now, why Nobunaga wanted you to join the Spiders." He calmly said as if they were having a normal conversation and not fighting. "And the two of you had greatly improved since the last time." He added, although he hadn't fought him before he could feel the changed of aura around those two.

"You've got it right but I won't join the spiders". Gon said straightforwardly.

An amused smile tugged to his lips "Is that so. And I was rejected before I even ask.' Kuroro dodged his attacks and when he found an opportunity, he grabbed Gon's foot and tossed him hard on the ground.

"You still have a long way to go kid." He said coolly.

Gon got up slowly. Rubbing the dirt out of his face and dusting his shirt, Gon looked at him straight in the eyes.

Kuroro stand a few meters away from him and patiently waited until the younger one regained himself. And when their eyes met, he couldn't feel any hatred. But rather felt something different and he could feel the intensity in his eyes. And here he thought that the boy really hates him.

"How can you kill without feeling anything?" Gon suddenly asked

"Didn't you already ask me that before?" Kuroro questioned him but Gon just remained silent, waiting for his answer. "Like I said before, simply because they have no connection to us. They don't concern me. Sympathy and mercy could only lead you to your own death. People are deceptive for their own good. Because in real life, survival is the game. The winner lives and loser dies. And in the end the only person that you could really rely on is yourself." He said with a monotonous tone.

"I still don't understand!" Gon exclaimed." Killing shouldn't be the answer."

Kuroro sighed he didn't wish for the boy to understand but here he was being persistent.

"Aren't your friends the same? They kill for their own reasons" Kuroro said pointing out, Kurapika and Killua

"No! They're not like you!" Gon exclaimed.

'Then may I ask you, why are you so eager to know?"

It took him several seconds before he answered, "Before I thought that the spiders are just cold blooded criminals that don't feel anything. But after witnessing that samurai cry and Miss' Pakunoda's sacrifice, I was reminded that all of you are also humans. I also don't want Kurapika to have any connections with you anymore. I don't want him to be forced to kill again or be killed himself. And maybe also because of the reason that I don't understand that led my curiosity to ask.' He sincerely said to him.

Kuroro raised an eyebrow, he certainly didn't expect that. "I assumed that you are a person who doesn't like killing?' Kuroro asked in a reassuring manner but was answered by another silence.

"I'll take that as a yes. Then, Gon, let me ask you…" in a split second Gon found himself facing Kuroro closely, looking at him directly in the eyes and he was taken a back. "In given situations, would you rather die than to kill? Would you rather kill than to lose someone precious to you? And in a time that the death of those you loved are in your hands and you could only save one, what will you do? Kuroro challenged him.

At that time he couldn't answer. He could only stare at him. Feeling uneasy, he quickly jumped away from the said man.

Kuroro only looked at him when he jumped away and noticed that he couldn't answer his question.

"Miss Paku…" Gon mumbled inaudibly but Kuroro still heard it."Back then, when exchanging hostages I saw determination and sadness to her eyes. Like she was ready for what will happen. I had somewhat predicted what she was going to do. And it was confirmed when the eyebrowless man (Phinks) informed us her death. That makes me wonder of what kind of person she was trying to protect." He said rather hesitantly as another answer for the question of why he was eager to know.

There was a tinged of sadness on his eyes but he didn't realize it himself. "Apparently, she disobeyed the chain user's conditions and transferred her memories to some of our comrades…" He paused for a second then continued. "Your friend killed her."

Gon's expression changed and Kuroro could see sadness through his eyes.

He was confused, why would he feel sad? Was it sympathy? But why? She was one of them, a spider, and their enemy. Why would he feel such a thing? What ever the reason was he wouldn't know or understand.

"She disobeyed me and betrayed the spiders. I'm quit disappointed with her."

Unlike Ubougin who died not selling his comrades to the end, Pakunoda had broken one of their important rules by solely trying to save him. He's orders were clear back then, _As a spider. I am the head and you guys are the limbs. The limbs regard the orders from the head as top priority. Now, this is carried out through skill, not life and death. This means, if I die, any of you can take my place. It depends on the situation, sometimes the head is less important than the limbs. Understand this clearly, my orders are your top priorities. However that does not mean my life is top priority. I'm also part of the Spiders._

Hearing this Gon couldn't stop himself and got mad.

A while ago he saw sadness in the boy but now he could see rage in him. His aura suddenly felt different_. _He was slightly intrigued of the boy's change in demeanor in just one single fight.

"How could you say that so coldly? She did it to save you! She did it and sacrificed herself for the sake of her friends? What's wrong with that? What's so disappointing about that? Why? Why can't you understand?" Those words suddenly came out of his mouth.

He raised his fist and punched him hard square on the face.

"Pretty impressive..." he slowly turned his head and look at Gon straight to his eyes,"…but not enough."

He was taken a back there's something in the man that made him feel uneasy.

His eyes suddenly changed like there's no glint of light that could be seen in it. It suddenly felt like the one standing before him was not a human. It was like the angel of death was in front of him.

_What's this? His eyes, he looks scarier and colder_. Gon's body was slightly shaking, _Wh-why am I shaking? Am I-Am I scared?_

Kuroro grabbed his left wrist and lifted him on the ground. When Gon finally came back to his senses he tried to remove Kuroro's iron grip but he couldn't.

"Now it's my turn kid." He evilly grinned.

With just one punch on the face, Gon was sent flying and hit a large, thick wall. He was greatly wounded but he still can fight. Soon enough, Killua joined him and stand by his side. They gave each other a lets-do-it-look and put themselves in their fighting stance.

The other two spiders prepared their selves for the incoming attack.

" Jan! Ken!..." Gon's nen suddenly rose up. His aura was spreading around him. He concentrated his nen to his fist, putting greater power and it was glowing magnificently.

On the other hand, Killua was producing massive amount of bluish electricity. It was running wild, hitting everything around it.

"Paa!" Gon released a massive nen ball and was combined with Killua's Narukami(thunderbolt). It flew rapidly to their opponents like a big canon ball.

Kuroro conjured his Skill Hunter book and turn to a certain page. "Reversing Mirror"

A translucent oval glass appeared in front of him, a split second just before the glowing nen ball hit him.

The two forces collided with the Reversing Mirror as a shield. The middle of the translucent glass bended to the impact and power of the blazing ball of nen and its surroundings are greatly destroyed. The bluish sparks were scattering all over and the nen ball was spinning so fast that it even made a mild cyclone around. The ground below cracked, the wind howled vigorously, and the remnants around it were disintegrating into nothingness.

It seems like forever but it only lasted a few fleeting seconds before the Reversing Mirror reflected the attack up to the sky, doubling its force. It blew like a firework while they held their breaths for the powerful explosion.

Just their luck, that was their last card and they had put all of their energy in it too. Now they could just only wait for the worst.

Kuroro was indeed impressed to the two kid's capabilities. He looked at the Reversing Mirror and noticed the cracks all over it before he closed his Skill Hunter book. He walked slowly to them and Machi was trailing behind.

And just when the victory was surely at their hands and the other two was doomed the unexpected happened. Suddenly a great pillar of blinding light enveloped them. They closed their eyes as they felt butterflies in their stomachs and a foreign feeling was invading their systems.

Then the light slowly disappeared and nobody was left in the scene. All of them had mysteriously vanished.

* * *

**It's me**: Phew, I thought I'm never gonna finished this chapter. I made so many changes that it took me forever. Thanks to those who encouraged me! I really appreciate it. Oh yeah, don't forget to review!

I hate you, English, you are killing me! XD...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my OCs.

* * *

**The man in White X Future? X You!**

They couldn't believe their eyes. It's like someone was playing tricks on them. One moment it was in the middle of the day, now it suddenly became dark. The surroundings changed and although they were still in the same vicinity in the ruins, one can't help but to notice that the place looked much older. Some fresh trails of a battle were still visible and almost half of the ruins were destroyed.

"Hmm, this is not something you see everyday," The first one to recover said in a surprisingly or not so surprisingly calm voice, Kuroro Lucifer.

"Ahhh." Gon screamed.

"What the hell! ", KIllua yelped.

Suddenly they felt a tugged to their shoulders and both of them were yanked backwards, hitting each other's head. They tried to get up but something was restricting them to move and they realized that they were caught again by none other than the mighty threads of Machi. "Never let your guard down." She said while putting much stronger threads around them, making sure that they won't escape this time.

"He-hey, wait,..Tha-that's a time out!' Gon said nervously but more dumbly at her. He tried to break the threads but his energy was drained from the fight earlier.

"What did you do?" Killua gave Kuroro an accusing glare.

Kuroro ignored his glare and said, "This is not my doing, I'm clueless just like you are.'

Killua looked at him suspiciously. He tried to see if he was lying but it seems that the man was telling the truth. "Well somebody tell me what's going on?'He said.

"Be quiet," Machi hit the two young boys' head and looked to her Danchou with questioning eyes"…Danchou?"

Kuroro sighed, "First let's find out what's going on? Machi don't let those two escape.'

Machi nodded while the two wined.

For a second, Kuroro caught a glimpse of movements not too far away from his side and eyed that certain direction. He felt something awkward, something that doesn't feel right. He stepped forward but a black sharp flying dagger stopped him in his tracks and with his fast reflex he caught the flying object with his bare hands. He scrutinized the dagger and there was no doubt that it was poisonous. He looked at the direction were the dagger came from, and he saw a glimpse of two silhouettes behind the shadows of the trees inside the deepest part of the dark forest.

The others did not miss it too.

* * *

Two men were moving around disturbing the silence of the night. They were seriously after each others throats. Whipping and exploding sounds could be heard. No light could aid their sense of sight in the dim forest. Their only source of light, the moon, was covered by the clouds. One of the men threw some black daggers with great speed to the smaller one which was easily avoided by him.

"Is that the best you can do? You're just throwing your toys carelessly" The guy in some dark green clothing taunted.

"Don't be so full of yourself. I'm just warming up." With a flick of his hand the black daggers turned around and charge straight towards the green clothed guy.

The younger man sensing the danger, evade the attack by jumping off from tree to tree but the daggers kept following him. He continued jumping and jumping while wearing a grin on his face. It was obvious that he was just playing with his opponents fruitless attacks, until he finally turned around and faced the incoming weapons. Enveloping his arms with nen in midair, he waited for the right time and pulverized the daggers into dust with his bare hands.

Without wasting any moment while the younger one was still preoccupied with the daggers, the older man wearing a white hooded coat lounged to him. The black daggers were just distractions and he used the chance to punch him hard on the face.

The green clothed guy was hurt but seemed unfazed by the other one's attack. He delivered a bone crashing overhead chop to the white hooded guy's head. The man clad in white used the impact of the others attack to tilt his body in mid air and kick him on the back as a counter attack. Both of them landed gracefully to the ground like cats, both of them partially injured.

"Not bad, at least you are now able to fight me unlike the last time." The green clothed guy said while wiping the blood on his mouth.

"You were lucky that I was not myself last time, or you'll be a goner now." The older man said and smirked.

"Oh, is that so." The younger boy's playful face turned into a serious look. He relished his nen and concentrated it around his body. The other man did it as well. It was dead silent and the mood of the air changed while the animals run away quickly from them. The braches started to sway slowly and leaves fell down around them. The air compressed and was encircling the two. Their auras were stretching violently everywhere and just when they're beginning to attack each other, a loud voice interrupted them. Both of them looked at the direction of the voice.

Meanwhile behind a large tree where the noise came…

"Aahhhhhhhhhh!" Gon yelped

Killua head butted his best friend."Gon! You blew up our cover!"

"Sorry, I've got a squirrel on my pants." He showed the innocent little thing to them," Mr. Squirrel that was not very nice, you bit me and it hurt."He looked at it with a pout before letting it run as far away as possible form them. Gon bid good bye, "Good bye squirrel and next time hid in a safer place!" He said. Killua lightly hit his forehead to the tree, Kuroro sighed and Machi mumbled, "Idiot."

"Looks like, we have some visitors here." The green clothed guy jumped over the white clad man landing in a thick branch of a tree." Mind if you could entertain our visitors here for me." He said and without any warnings he fled away from them.

"Come back here!" The guy yelled to the other figure but he was just ignored. He could only watch his back until he vanished in the woods.

He sighed and put a hand on his forehead."You better come out there or I will be the one to come to you." He demanded with low voice, it was obvious in his tone that he was really pissed.

He tapped his foot and waited patiently for them to come out. After a minute of waiting, he finally stepped forward and walked closer to them. He then stopped when something was sent flying straight to him or more precisely to his forehead. He swung his hand and grabbed that thing with ease just an inch away from its target.

"Ah, I see." The guy said as he opened his hand and revealed that thing. It was his black dagger.

"Be careful with those toys of yours, who knows you might kill someone with it." Kuroro walked closely to him and stop just a few meters away. His face was still hidden behind the shadows of the forest.

"Well pardon me _Sir_, I apologize for the inconvenience I've done." He said sarcastically and mocked a light bow. "But isn't it also rude to interfere in someone's fight?"

"Pardon me as well for the rude behavior of my _companion_ here. You see, we were just enjoying a very good performance when he screamed and scared away your _friend_."

"I'm _glad_ that you enjoyed the show. I assume that you're someone who's fond of fights, would you like one for yourself?"

"Oh, I'm not that much fond of it but it would be very rude of me if I decline an offer." The dark clouds that were covering the bright white full moon have moved allowing its lint light free. The Moon was not so bright but it was enough to reveal the handsome face of the raven haired man standing before him. The three who were also hiding behind the tree came out.

The guy's jaw dropped as soon as he saw their faces. Even if his face was covered by his white hooded coat they knew that he was shocked to see them. He spaced out for a moment and stared at them dumbly then he started laughing like a crazy man.

"I can't believe this. No actually this is possible considering the place where in right now. This is outrageous…and a big trouble for sure." The strange guy was acting weird as he talked to himself. If he continued to show some symptoms then they'll assume that his crazy.

The four of them watched him warily. They never knew he might suddenly go berserk.

After a minute of insanity the guy suddenly spoke "I take back what I said, I won't fight you." He calmed down and raised both of his hands in a surrendering gesture."Well at least not now. _Mr. Lucifer_."

Kuroro raised an eyebrow to the sudden change of mood of the man before him. He tried to recognized the man and somewhat felt something familiar but he couldn't pinpoint who he was.

"Don't look at me like that. I already told you that I won't fight."The guy said to the four.

"Who are you?"He asked.

The guy smiled and he didn't like it. He didn't like it when somebody is toying with him.

"Oh, come on Mr. Lucifer don't give that look. You're making me want to tease you even more. That's same as for you three there, Gon, Killua and Machi. Seriously if looks could kill, you all have killed me a thousand times now" He said restraining his emotions to show.

"Do we know you?' Gon asked. It was very rare for people who knew the names of the Spiders and to add to that he knew their names too. If he was a Professional Hunter or a blacklist even, he might have gotten some information about the S-class group in the hunter site but what about the two of them? He might be someone they knew or have encountered in their journey.

"Hmm…Technically speaking, yes but if your question states that if you know me as of this time I think you'll might be surprised." He said making them even more confused. "Don't worry I'm not a foe." He added.

"How do we know if you're a foe if you don't say who you are?" Finally Machi spoke.

"You could use your intuition. I trust that it is as accurate as ever."He answered and smiled at her.

She raised an eyebrow to his answer. Indeed her intuition was telling her that this guy is not an enemy or something like that. But there was something in him that irritates her, which makes her not to trust in her intuition completely and the way he smiled at her sends creeps down to her spine.

"What can you say Machi?" Kuroro asked.

"He's telling the truth." Machi admitted "Although I don't trust him."

"Same as always Machi you are really wary of your surroundings." The guy clad in white slightly chuckled which irritates her even more.

"So then, you all know that I'm not an enemy. Now can you come with me?" He asked the four.

"Are you stupid? You don't actually think that were going to trust you just because of this woman's intuition." Killua finally spoke.

"But Killua I think I agree with her, he doesn't look like someone who'll deceive others." Gon said to Killua.

"Gon, don't be fooled by appearances. We don't know his real Intention and who he is. Stop trusting others so easily Gon!"

"But he already said that we know him"

"But he didn't exactly say who he really is!" He turned his head from Gon to the man and said, "If what you say is true then there's no problem in telling us who you are and showing us your face."

"No, I prefer not to."

"What!"

"It would be much of a hassle explaining everything, it would be much easier if you just follow my orders without asking any questions, Okay?" He said which earned a glare from them except for Gon. "But I guessed that's not okay.' He sighed," Alright you could ask questions except for asking who I am and I'll ask questions too. You'll ask me and I'll ask you, one question after the other. Any of you can ask me first and when you're all satisfied, you'll have to trust and follow me. Now is that all right?"

The four of them think before agreeing to him.

"What do you intend to do?" Kuroro asked first.

"Help you."

"What do you mean?" Gon spoke.

"Like I said, one question after another. " The guy said.

Gon pouted.

_Then why don't you help us here? _Killua thought to himself as clutch his aching hands.

"How _old_ are the four of you?" The guy asked

"14"

"…14"

"26"

"28"

"I see." The man put a hand on his chin.

"What do you mean by…" Gon asked again but was interrupted by Machi

"What are you to us?", Machi asked

"Hmm.. not exactly a friend. Currently an acquaintance or a colleague." He answered.

"Did any of you notice something very strange that happened earlier?" The guy asked.

"Oh, oh , something like, it was just day moments ago and now it's night time." Gon exclaimed.

"The forest looks different too and I feel heavy and awkward." Killua said.

Machi hesitated for a moment but trusting her intuition she finally said" There was a pillar of a blinding light before the strange things happened."

Kuroro on the other hand kept quite keeping something to himself.

"That confirms it." The guy mumbled.

"What do you mean that you wanted to help us?" Gon had finally been able to ask.

"I just want to help you guys get back from where you came from." The guy answered.

"Back where we came from?" Killua asked.

"Yes back where you came from, now let me asked you again can you all come with me?"

They looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh come on guys, it's 4 against 1. I'm out numbered here. If I do something stupid you can easily kill me." He said.

_Not easily _Kuroro thought. Based on his observation, the guy is one hell of strong nen user.

_Actually its' 1 against 2 and against 2, Were not exactly a team so… _KiIlua thought.

"What are your orders Danchou?" Machi asked.

"Alright we'll come with you. Then I'll kill you myself if anything goes wrong." He declared.

Machi pulled the two boys and secured them."You two are coming with us."

_Yeah as if we had a choice, _Killua thought.

"Now then lets' go." With that he fled away and they trailed behind.

* * *

"When you said back where we came from, I didn't expect that it would be literary where we came from". Killua said while he looked at guy clad in white.

The guy had taken them to the ruins where they have been earlier. He was kneeling to the ground while looking in one of the strange markings that was carved everywhere.

"This is bad." He said with a serious tone" This is very, very bad." He said while standing up and facing them.

"Looks like you've wasted much of our time." Kuroro suddenly spoke and suddenly appeared behind the hooded guy. He was holding his benz knife that was pointed to his neck."Now then let us see your face first before you say good bye to the world." He added while pulling down his hood but the guy refused and grip the hood to hide his face even more.

Kuroro lost his patience and swinged the knife to him with great speed but much to their surprise the guy vanished and appeared behind him. A sudden turn of events and the guy was the one holding a black dagger pointing to his neck.

"Now, now let me explain first." The guy tried to reason but Kuroro had pushed away the dagger that was pointed to his throat and elbowed him.

The guy jumped away but Kuroro had charged right away and punched him to his stomach.

He had taken the full impact which blew him off a meter away but he still remained rooted to the ground. If he hadn't protected his body with nen, he was certain that he would have past out right now. "Wait! I said I won't fight!" He raised both of his hands. "Like I said let me explain first."

"The clocks ticking don't waste our time. This is your last chance." Kuroro said with low voice to him while putting his benz knife to his coat.

"Alright, I have no choice anyway."

* * *

"What?' Both Gon and Killua exclaimed.

"I said, you are now in the future. 10 years from your time."The guy said."You see, this thing here…" He pointed a finger to a particular hole on the ground and beneath it was a circle with some strange markings."…is a Time circle, it was created by the Ferllyon tribe. The people of this tribe were powerful spell users and the time circles that they've made are the only time machines that actually work. These time circles can be activated by chanting a special spell of the tribe."

"But I didn't see anyone that might have chanted the spell before we got here."Gon said.

"The time circle can't only be activated by the spells of the tribe, it can also be activated by strong energy of nen." The guy explained.

Kuroro put a hand on his chin. "Very interesting." He looked at Gon and Killua, "Remember earlier, when you two had attacked us but I have deflected it with one of the skills in my nen book. It must have hit the ground and caused it to activate the time circle."

"So that answers one of my question." The guy said."Now the problem is…."

The four was alerted as soon as they heard the word problem.

"_Is_ what?" Killua asked.

"Look closely to the time circle."He said while pointing his finger.

They all looked at the time circle and much to their horror they saw some cracks in the time circle.

"Do-don't tell me it's…"Gon said shakingly.

"Broken." Machi had cruelly finished his sentence.

The looked on the guys face had confirmed it and they didn't know how to react in this situation. There's too much to process.

"So the time machine can only be activated once?' Machi asked.

"No, it can be used many times if the person knows how to use it properly, so, the nen that have activated it is not the reason why it's broken." The guy answered.

"Then why is it broken?" Killua asked.

"Well…" All eyes looked at the white hooded guy. "You see, we have fought here earlier so we might have broken it by accident."

"What?" the two kids yelled.

"It's an accident." The guy smiled nervously.

"Oh great, these two guys here had accidentally activated the time circle and this guy had accidentally broken it! Why don't you guys just accidentally kill me, now?" Killua was pissed.

"Don't act as is you were not part of this", Machi said to him.

"But there's still a way. Am I correct?"This time it was Kuroro Lucifer who asked.

"Hmmm, what makes you think so?"

"You've have mentioned earlier that there is more than one time circle." Kuroro said remembering the time he explained about the origin of the time circle and noticed that he used the plural form, _Time Circles._

"Did I say that?"_, _the guy pretended._ Cunning as always,_ he thought, "Oh, right. I forgot. Then we will just have to find another time circle."He chuckled.

Killua gave him a how-dare-you-forgot-look.

"Now then, follow me to the place where I was going before all of you had showed up!" He said cheerfully as if everything was OK.

"Ok then, but first take off your hood and show us your face." Kuroro said.

"What? Again with this show-me-your-face-or-else thing. Are you having a crush on me Mr. Lucifer?" Kuroro's left eye twitched.

"You heard me. You don't just trust a person who's hiding his face, do you?"

"Yeah that's right" The two kids said.

"Ok fine, I admit that I'm someone you all knew, but…"

They all stopped and gave him a suspicious look.

"But it would be no fun if I just reveal myself that easily. I know, why don't we play a guessing game? Try to guess who am I before we arrive to the place where I'm taking you. If no one guesses right then I'll tell you guys myself."

Feeling tired and all, they consented to his request.

"Ah and also you can release those two. It's not like they're going anywhere far. At to this moment you all had no choice but to cooperate with each other."

"I don't have to answer to you." Machi scorned at him.

"It's Ok Machi." Kuroro had reassured her and she immediately released the two.

Gon and Killua had mentally thanked the guy.

"OK then follow me."

They started leap from tree to tree like professional ninjas. They did that for about 30 minutes until they reached a particular spot. There was nothing special in that place all they can see was a wide vacant space with nothing in it. It's kind of suspicious because it's the only place inside the forest that was clean. Not even a single grass was growing. It was just plain soil.

"Here we are". The guy lifted his one arm presenting the place to them.

"I don't see anything." Killua mentioned the obvious.

The guy grinned at him and then walked a few meters forward and suddenly _puffed! _He vanished.

"Whoa he vanished!", Gon exclaimed, "Did you see that? Did you see that he va,."

"Use gyo." Kuroro interrupted.

Both Gon and Killua did what the older man had told them to do. Their eyes widened in amazement. There was massive amount of nen that was surrounding the lot.

"There's some kind of a barrier here."Killua said as he observed it cautiously.

Gon touched the barrier and his arm disappeared. He gasped in surprise."Killua! Killua! My hand vanished! My hand is gone!" He panicked.

"It didn't vanish Gon. It is just invisible." Killua said to his friend which gained an _oh, I get it _expression from him.

"This thing is creepy, there is no way that I'm going there."Killua added.

Suddenly Gon felt something pulling his arm towards the barrier. Instinctively he grabbed the nearest thing he could hold unto and unfortunately it was Killua and they were both dragged inside the barrier. The other two joined them as well, as they went inside it willingly.

"What are you guys doing slacking off? Didn't I tell you to follow me?" It was the hooded guy who had pulled them inside.

Inside the barrier was a small old abandoned church. They look at it with a confused expression. What? Are they going to pray to solve their problems?

They went inside with hooded guy leading them. He walked towards a particular statue and moved it effortlessly revealing a small hole which leads to a basement. What's inside the basement? They don't know but they must trust the guy for he is the only one they know who can help them.

The basement was really dark. Fortunately for them their eyes are trained so it helped a little. Walking more than 2 minutes they finally saw a little candle. Wait, if there's a candle there then that means there is someone else in the basement. And as if their thoughts have been heard, someone attacked them or more precisely the hooded guy.

A man swinged a samurai sword to the hooded guy while he used two of his daggers to block his attack.

"Oi brat! What took you so long you bastard? I've been itching to rip your head off!" The man shouted.

"It's nice to see you too, stupid old geezer." He said sarcastically.

They insulted each other for a few seconds before the man noticed the four other present figures. He didn't recognize them for the little candle was blown off earlier when he attacked.

"Bastard! What the hell are you doing bringing strangers in here?" The man grabbed the lapel of the hooded guy's coat.

"They are not strangers Nobu."

Realization dawned upon the three figures namely Gon, Killua, and Machi upon hearing his name. Somehow Kuroro had already felt this coming.

"Guys! I felt intruders coming inside my barri… Oh." Another man joined them holding a small torch in his right arm. This unfamiliar guy looked at them with a surprise look. He was wearing a grey jacket paired with blue jeans. He has a brunette messy curly hair and brown eyes.

On the other hand the Samurai guy A.K.A. Nobunaga widened his eyes with disbelief. In front of him was the younger version of the two brats, Machi , and his Danchou. He turned his head back to the hooded guy and tightened the gripped to his lapel. "What did you do this time?" he said with a serious tone.

"It will be troublesome explaining anything to you since you are such an idiot that your tiny brain wouldn't be able to process the information and it would be better that everyone is present so it wouldn't be tiring trying to explain again and again." He said with just one breath.

"Why you!" Nobunaga was going to hit him when the guy that was holding the small torch stopped him.

"Hey wait you guys. Stop fighting at the time like this. We should tell _Danchou _about this first." He said.

"Shut up Neil!" The Samurai shouted.

"Stop it Nobunaga."A cold voice commanded the raging samurai. Kuroro seeing that the Nobunaga is going frenzy he decided to stepped in to calm him down a bit which did work for the samurai stopped immediately. He was kinda amused on how the samurai reacted upon hearing his voice although he was not really their Danchou on their _time._

"Welcome to the Genei Ryodan's hideout. You probably don't know me for I am not yet a member in your _time_. My name is Neil Deitthry by the way, 30 years old. I'm the newest member of the gang." He shook their hands one by one without any warnings and they were slightly taken a back. "Ah Danchou. Please don't forget to recruite me in the future. In your incoming future, I mean." He said cheerfully.

"If you are a member here in the future then I can't see why not. Though I'm quite pleased that you took the liberty in introduce yourself unlike other people." Kuroro remarked and indirectly smiled at someone.

The hooded guy who was facing his back at them smirked." Oh come on guys. Didn't any of you recognize me? And I thought we had a really deep connection. You're hurting my feelings _Danchou_." He dramatically said and faked a sigh. "I guess nobody won the game then. Fine, I'm true to my words so as I promise….." He turned around and took down his hood. Their eyes widened in shock, confusion and disbelief. It was a priceless expression.

The guy smiled at them and said "Hi…"

* * *

**It's Me:**

After a very long time, I finally updated again. Sometimes I think that somehow maybe Togashi really is related to me. Maybe he's distant relative, If you know what I mean. And I have to apologize again for my grammar and any errors. ^^


End file.
